


Narlsitting

by mercurybard



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout from letting Chiana babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narlsitting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape.

"Aeryn, I thought we'd talked about this: D'Argo, babysitting, yes. Chiana, babysitting, no!"

"Hey! Why's D'Argo all right to trust with the little narl but not me?"

"Because D'Argo knows which end is up!"

"When you left, he didn't have any clothes on. How was I supposed to know which end the die-fer goes on?"

"The diaper collects bodily waste. Which end do those things usually come out of?"

"What about vomit, huh? That's a waste."

Crichton could only sigh.


End file.
